


The thing to worry about

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [39]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Diamond City, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Long Shot, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Talking, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Hancock's gone to Goodneighbor and Ree has to stay behind in Diamond City, as she still requires Curie's help while recovering. Nick promised Hancock to watch over her, but is everything really all right? 2nd Long shot of Ree & Hancock (And Valentine).





	The thing to worry about

” _Ya got nothing to worry about.”_

Having said that, Hancock had left the Diamond City to figure out what Fahrenheit had called him back for. Thinking rationally it might do him good to really go back to Goodneighbor, now that he knew I was safe and sound and didn't need to worry about me.

Still, I did feel a prick of uneasiness. I tried to convince myself it was just guilt, because of my selfish wish to keep him close after all that had happened... And it had worked. It was yesterday when Hancock left, and today Curie gave in to my relentless whining about having to stay indoors.

”Very well”, she sighed. ”But do not push yourself. I still don't like some of the results I got from your latest samples, but at least we got the fever down for good. And your arm is healing very nicely. I want you here by sundown, so that we can keep medicating you properly. And do come straight back, if you start feeling discomfort.”

I nodded eagerly. I was so full of staying in bed and being surrounded by lab coated people, that I craved being outside. Plus, I felt great, considering how sick I had been for the past week.

”I still think you should have someone with you all the times. I can't leave the clinic and I'm afraid I do need Dr. Penn here with me now, when so many children here are down with the flu... Maybe Monsieur Valentine can accompany you when you're out”, Curie suggested.

”I don't want to bother him”, I muttered. ”I'm sure he's busy. After all, he is the detective here, and probably has his hands full with cases.”

”Actually, I'd be happy to.”

Both Curie and I looked at the door, where Nick was standing and putting away his lighter. I swallowed uncontrollably. Nick greeted us and crossed his arms.

”Ellie has been badgering me to take it slower, and usually it's just easier to go along with it. So I'm taking few days off.”

”Can you really do that?” I asked, frowning.

”Now when the Diamond City security is ran by the new management, they actually get things done in here. I gave Ellie some time off too, but she insisted cleaning up the office before leaving, and kicked me out. If you'd like, we could spend the day at the market. Get you some fresh air.”

Curie nodded approvingly.

”Then everything is all right! Let's get that IV off and I shall fetch you some clothes. Monsieur Valentine, you can wait outside.”

Nick left us, and Curie brought me a set of clothing. A grey T-shirt, faded jeans, sneakers and a dark green bomber jacket. She had a good eye on her – everything fitted me well. My hair was washed yesterday and I tied it up to a loose ponytail. It felt so refreshing to wear normal clothes that the sheer joy of it almost made me cry.

Curie smiled, and told me I looked nice.

”Just remember to come back before evening and at once, if you begin to feel ill.”

”I will, thank you”, I said as I stepped out of the room and walked across the small lobby, where Dr. Penn was writing something and looked up when I walked by.

”Go easy, okay?” He straightened his glasses. ”Wouldn't want you to get that fever back again.”

I knew they were doing their job, but it was still touching that they looked after me. Dr. Penn had even brought me some old magazines to read while in bedrest, and Curie was doing her very best to get me well.

Nick was waiting for me just by the entrance. He was leaning on the railing and smoking a cigarette.

”Well then, what would you like to do? Want to have something to eat?” He smiled at me, and I hoped my smile looked casual enough to hide my insecurity.

”Eating sounds good.”

As soon as we got to the market I started to relax, and enjoy myself. I got a bowl of noodles at Power Noodles, and Nick accompanied me by drinking a Nuka Cola. The market was busy as always, and I jerked my head when I heard a young girl promoting the newest Public Occurrences.

”Special issue! Institute survivors found in an old vault! Read all about it!”

”No worth trying to keep anything from Piper”, Nick said and put down the empty bottle. ”Just have to wait and see how it affects on people knowing that the Institute was still alive, when everyone thought it had been destroyed for good.”

”It's a good thing to let people know”, I said and wiped my mouth on a napkin. ”But I'm more worried for the synths who were just as much victims in all this. The news could deepen the abyss of hate and ignorance between the humans and synths.”

”You're probably right. But maybe with more time passing the escaped synths may find peace.”

After that we strolled around the market and encountered people talking quietly about the news. It didn't cause as much panic as it did make people appalled – to think the Institute was still haunting us after all this time! But the mood changed to relief as soon as the word spread out that the vault only consisted of a fraction of the original Institute staff, and that Railroad had already cleared the site.

”Want to visit the office and meet Ellie?”

”Sure”, I was glad to get something else to think about.

We nearly knocked down a pile of papers when we opened the office door. Ellie was standing in front of her table and her cheeks were flushed from the work, and the stuffy air. Nick introduced us and Ellie greeted me with a warm smile. As Nick inspected his table which Ellie had just finished reorganizing, we chatted with Ellie about general things.

Ellie seemed really nice, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was measuring me up while we talked. She told me about her past in Goodneighbor and her work with Nick.

”Being a detective's secretary doesn't really have any perks”, she scoffed. ”But I guess it takes you on the front row of excitement. Sometimes it's great, and sometimes I'm thinking I can't do it anymore. Like that one time, with Skinny Malone. Remember that, Nick?”

Nick was looking over the freshly arranged files and replied without looking us.

”Not gonna lie, that one was a tough place. Luckily had few friends to back me up.”

”This guy”, Ellie poked Nick on his shoulder, ”was missing for days. Got locked up in an old vault when searching someone we thought was kidnapped. I was so damn worried and thought that someone had put a bullet in his head.”

”Would have been a pity”, Nick grinned and put the papers down.

”Anyway, I'm finished up here. You can take those papers to Piper so that she can re-use them, and I can be on my way. I will be back the day after tomorrow... Too bad I'll miss the festival.”

”Festival?” I asked.

”Yeah, didn't you know? Didn't Nick tell you? Tomorrow is the annual festival at the market. It's really fun – Yefim and Vadim bring the tables out and serve their moonshine, and there's also food, music and dancing.”

Ellie gave a pile of paper to Nick and after a quick once-over at the office she fetched a small bag from the back.

”Give my regards to your brother”, Nick said to Ellie.

”I will. It was nice meeting you, Ree,” Ellie smiled and after a short wave she went on her way.

”You want to go to the festival tomorrow?” Nick glanced at me as we walked towards Public Occurrences. ”I didn't mention it since I didn't know if you were up for it just yet.”

”If Curie only lets me”, I chuckled. ”Besides, I feel fine. I think we all could use a night off... Too bad John isn't here. He would probably be thrilled.”

”I'm sure he would”, Nick nodded and handed the papers to a young girl standing on a small box at the Public. ”Give these to Piper for me, will ya? Say they're from me.”

”Ree?”

I turned around when I heard someone call my name, but didn't even get a chance to response when a pair of slender arms came in and hugged me.

”Wait- Magnolia?!” I was so surprised that I needed a second to gather my bearings, and Magnolia just laughed.

”Ohh, hun! How happy I am to see you again! We all thought you were... And Hancock, too. I was so worried! But then when we got a word that you were found. What _happened_ to you?”

”It's a long story”, I wiped my eyes. I was so pleased to see one of my best friends from Goodneighbor after such a long time. I hugged her again and we both laughed from pure joy. 

”I was kidnapped, but I managed to escape. I'm still recovering, which is why John and Nick brought me to Diamond City first. Why are _you_ here?”

”The festival, hun! I'm a guest _artist_ ”, she chirped and flicked her raven black hair. ”This is the first time they've asked for me. I'm so excited!”

”Did you see John before you left? He said he had to get back to Goodneighbor because of a message from Fahrenheit.”

”I think we just missed each other. But I think I know why Fahrenheit called him”, Magnolia pulled a cigarette from her purse and lit it. ”Goodneighbor has always had a problem with gunners, but this time there's something bigger going on. I don't know the details.”

”Oh”, I was taken aback. I only knew one thing about gunners – to stay away from them. ”I hope John will stay safe.”

”I'm sure it's nothing he can't deal with, hun. You should just focus on getting better.”

”Speaking of which, I think it's about time for you to get back to the clinic”, Nick noted.

Magnolia casted her long lashes at Nick and smiled.

”Mr. Valentine. Nice to see you again, in happier circumstances.”

”You can say that again”, Nick nodded and put his hand on my shoulder. ”Come on. We don't want to make Curie worried, or you got only slim chances for getting out tomorrow.”

”What did she mean by happier circumstances?” I asked Nick when we started walking back.

”Last time we met was at The Third Rail. John was... Not himself at the time. It was around a week before you were found.”

I fell silent. The more I had heard about John while I had been gone made me even more worried for him.

”Is he really okay? I mean, now?”

Nick's lopsided smile was genuine.

”He has you. Granted, it was a first for me to see him like that since the whole turning into a ghoul thing... But I think that's just how he is. Guy puts his heart on the line, he puts it all in.”

”I guess you're right on that. But I still feel like I owe you for being there for him.”

We stopped in front of the clinic and Nick turned around to face me.

”You don't owe me squat. Ya hear me?”

I flinched at his suddenly sharper tone. He took a hold of my shoulders, not hard enough to hurt but keeping me rooted where I was.

”Don't you get how happy we all are that you're alive? How happy I am for that?”

I opened my mouth, but didn't find any words. I was too startled by his tone, so I just stared back to his shining, yellow eyes. I saw his jaw tightening before he blinked, and released me.

”I'm-- I'm sorry”, he grabbed the brim of his fedora and pulled it lower, like trying to hide his eyes from me.

”No, I'm sorry”, I said quickly, even though I wasn't entirely sure what it was that had upset him.

We both stayed quiet for a moment and I hastily tried to gather my bearings.

”I guess it's still weird for me”, I began. ”When the... Accident happened in my childhood, everyone who I loved left me. Mom basically killed herself, and dad just vanished. I had only few relatives and I tended to avoid people even in school. Even after meeting Holly, or John, or you or everyone in Goodneighbor I'm still only getting used to having caring people around me. It's sometimes difficult to see that now there's actually someone who can worry over me, or care what's happening to me. And I don't know how I could ever repay all that, because to me it means the world to have people like you in my life.”

Nick was about to reply, when the door opened and Curie nearly bumped to me.

”Oh, there you are! I was about to come looking for you”, she said scoldingly. ”Monsieur Valentine, can't you see how flushed she looks? Come inside, I shall get Dr. Penn and we'll stabilize you immediately.”

”She'll come in a second”, Nick interrupted Curie. ”I just have few more words to her, if it's all right.”

Curie pursed her lips, but sighing returned inside and closed the door. I watched after her, when I suddenly felt a hand on top of my head. Nick had his signature smile back on his face.

”Ya don't have anything to repay. For us it's enough that you came back alive. Do you remember what I said to you back in Fort Hagen? It's okay to let people help you. And if you do, it doesn't mean you owe them. At least it doesn't mean that with John, and it certainly doesn't mean that with me.”

I swallowed and nodded. Nick gave my hair a short stroke before taking a step back.

”Go on in, now. I'll come check on you tomorrow.”

I said goodbye to him, and went inside where Dr. Penn had already prepped everything for me. Curie attached the IV on my arm again, and I got a dose of RadAway mixed with gods know what. After talking with Curie she agreed, that I would be able to go to the festival tomorrow.

”But like today, no--”

”...Not pushing myself, and will get straight back if not feeling well”, I grinned and Curie smiled approvingly.

After my treatment I was put in bed, and I tried to read some of the old comics Dr. Penn had brought me earlier. But I soon noticed that I was re-reading the same page, over and over again. I could still feel Valentine's fingers digging in my shoulders. I lowered the comic and bit the inside of my cheek.

_Just... Keep it cool. Soon John will be back and I'm well again, and we will return to Goodneighbor and Nick stays here. It will be like before._

If I had expected that thought to bring me any amount of comfort, it failed.

…

I watched the people of Diamond City dancing and filling the whole market with laughter and music. Magnolia's singing was, again, superb. She owned the small stage and created a unique atmosphere. Tonight she brought a little piece of Goodneighbor with her. Her voice surrounded us, flowing through us like water in a river.

The sky was already blazing with bright, orange clouds and cooler pink. As the darkness crept closer, the more lanterns and lights were lit and the Diamond City market had transformed into a colorful festival site. There were lots of long tables where people ate, drank and talked, and two broad men with Russian accents were tending the bar fashioned out of boards, and cabinets.

Curie had generously given me the permission to stay outside later today, since my blood samples had looked so good. At this pace I would be 100% well again in just one or two days, so I was feeling even more cheerful as I enjoyed the evening...

But it was kind of bittersweet, too. This evening would probably mark the end of our ”adventure” with John, Nick and me. With my side vision I noticed that Nick was looking at me; at some point he had turned himself half-way to me, so that he was leaning on the counter.

”Everything all right?”

”Yeah”, I smiled. ”Just thinking about how everything is getting back to normal. I can't wait to see everyone in Goodneighbor again, but I will definitely miss traveling with you and John.”

”Well, maybe after the dust has settled you can help me with some other case”, Nick said and stubbed out his cigarette.

”Maybe”, I agreed. ”I'd like that.”

”You wanna dance?”

He took me by surprise. I didn't know he was the dancing type, but now when I thought about it, it suited him like a glove. I nodded happily, and took the hand he had offered me. Walking me few feet away from the bar he stopped, turned to face me and placed his hand just behind my hip.

I brought my other hand down on his arm, and he started to lead.

”Sorry, I'm a bit rusty”, I apologized after stepping on his foot.

”Don't worry. The rust sometimes gets me too”, he smiled and winked.

I just had to laugh at his terrible pun. His shining, yellow eyes sparkled with delight. I didn't even remember the last time I was sincerely enjoying myself - now, with all the dancing and smooth jazz, I felt the past nightmares loosening their grip of me.

Magnolia switched to even slower song, and this time I recognized it though I hadn't heard it in... well, over 200 years. It was called ” [ Every Time We Say Goodbye ](https://youtu.be/OaFBg-87CVQ) ”. Magnolia's rich, luscious voice matched the tune perfectly.

  
  


” _Everytime we say goodbye_

_I die a little_

_Everytime we say goodbye_

_I wonder why a little_

_Why the gods above me_

_Who must be in the know_

_Think so little of me_

_They allow you to go”_

  
  


Nick gradually brought me a bit closer, so that I could match my steps better with his. Soon we swayed smoothly, in almost perfect harmony, following each other and moving as one.

He was a good dancer, even I could tell that much. But I couldn't shake the slightly nervous feeling. Why was I even feeling nervous? I was safe, my arm was getting better thanks to Curie and Dr. Penn, and I was dancing the night away with a good friend.

I looked up, and Nick's eyes met mine. For a fleeting moment I held my breath. Twitching the corners of my mouth I gave a quick smile and averted his gaze.

His metal hand that held mine took a better grip and his movements became more... How could I describe it? Determined? Our dance continued and with his lead I didn't stumble again, however I realized I didn't want to lift my eyes to see his face. Not right now.

  
  


” _When you're near_

_There is such an air_

_Of spring about it_

_I can hear a lark somewhere_

_Begin to sing about it_

_There's no love song finer_

_But how strange the change_

_From major to minor_

_Everytime we say goodbye”_

  
  


_Maybe I'm just missing John. I mean, I do miss him. Every time we're apart. Maybe I'm feeling this way because I want to see him again. ...or--_

Nick let go of my waist, we did a slow turn and he gently sent me twirling holding on to my right hand. When I returned to his arms I caught a glimpse of him. His everglowing, yellow eyes followed my moves, which was of course a natural thing to do. But a shadow of a wistful contemplation had replaced his usual smile.

Seeing that left me breathless. There was definitely something in the air, all around us. I had a feeling that he knew it, too, and yet we both let it settle in as we kept on dancing.

Magnolia sang the last verse again. She was slowly rocking herself with the tune and holding the microphone like a precious flower between her hands.

  
  


” _But how strange the change_

_From major to minor..._

_Everytime... we say... goodbye.”_

  
  


Everyone at the market halted their dancing and gave an enthusiastic applauds, which she graciously received with blowing kisses. In the middle of it all, we stood still and even though we still held on to each other, we were far enough for our eyes to meet.

It all sank in, slowly and painfully. Maybe he saw something change in my eyes or my face, because he carefully squeezed my hand. His expressions were always hard to read since he liked to keep himself stoic, but now his body language said a lot. He didn't want to let go. He didn't know what to do next.

Well, we were on the same boat with that one. I was terrified to say anything, mostly because I didn't have a slightest clue what would come out from my mouth.

”Hun! There you are! Want to have a drink with me before I'm back on?”

Turning my head I saw that Magnolia had come to us, and with a wince I pulled my hand away from Nick's. I took a step back, trying to bring some more air between us. Nick put his right hand in his trench coat pocket, and with the other one tapped his fedora at Magnolia.

”That was a charming piece”, he nodded and smiled. I wondered if I was the only one who saw that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

”Ohh, thank you, detective! It's a delightful change of pace to be singing somewhere else than Three Rails”, Magnolia chirped and slipped her arm around mine. ”Can I borrow Ree for a while?”

I stole a glance at Nick and nodded.

”...Yeah, sure. I'll be back soon”, I said and without waiting for a reply let Magnolia lead me to the other end of the market.

We sat down at the Bobrov brother's bar, and Magnolia ordered us two of her special cocktails. The man standing behind the bar introduced himself to me as Vadim.

”LA-poch-ka”, he bellowed to Magnolia, who sparkled. ”You are marvellous! I say to Yefim, this is the kind of music we need in our bar, a beautiful singer with a voice of a true talent! This is what I tell to Yefim, and he agrees. Maybe we can make a deal, yes?”

He and Magnolia chatted for a minute, then he handed us our order and patted Magnolia's arm with a big smile before leaving to tend the other customers.

”The offer stays, lapochka. Come to Dugout Inn, bring great beauty with you.”

”So. What was going on there, hun? You looked like you needed an intervention, or did I read that wrong?” Magnolia turned to me.

Surprised, I jerked my head up and stared at Magnolia's keen eyes. After making sure Nick had stayed back where we left him I grabbed the front of my shirt. Even like this I felt my heart racing.

”No, you... You were right.”

Magnolia waited for more, but when she saw I was still collecting myself she just pushed the coctail glass in front of me. Then she crossed her long legs and started sipping her drink, giving me more time.

This feeling. I've felt it before, but only with John. Since when it's been there when I've thought of Nick or spoken with him? It's been growing so secretly and discreetly, that it practically had hit me in the face now, when I was looking right into it. It yearned to be acknowledged, to be nurtured and allowed to grow. How could that even happen?

”Can I ask you something, Magnolia? Have you... ever been in love?”

Magnolia laughed cheerfully.

”Have I ever been in love? Hun, I've been in the business. I've fallen in love in so many times that I've lost count!”

I fiddled the drink in my hands and tried to find the right words.

”So have you ever, like... have you ever loved more than one person at a time?”

She looked at me and smiled a bittersweet smile.

”I have. It didn't end too prettily, I'm afraid. We were all too greedy for each other. Are you asking because you've fallen for someone else?”

Magnolia's question was so blunt that it nearly choked while having a drink. But she had said it out loud for me, so I just turned my gaze away and was too ashamed.

”I'm not-- I'm not sure. Maybe.”

”But you still love John Hancock?”

I nodded gloomily. Magnolia snickered.

”Ooh! So, who is it? Wait, is it the detective? Valentine?”

I cringed at her sharp-eyed conclusion.

”It's him”, she nodded, backed down and searched the crowd with her gaze, until she spotted what she was looking for. ”Not exactly my type, but I can see why you fancy him. Ohh, hun! What a delicious duo you got there! Didn't know you had that in you!”

”What? I don't!” I replied, frustrated and blushed up to my ears. 

Maybe it had been a mistake to ask an advice from her. Magnolia had been a good friend to me, but she burdened herself with way lighter conscience than I did when it came down to love affairs.

”Ahh, hun”, she grabbed my hand. ”If I know you, you haven't done anything wrong. This thing called ”love”... It isn't something you have only finite amount.”

”But how could I fall in love with someone if I'm already in love?” I breathed quickly. ”How could I be so horrible?”

”You're not horrible”, Magnolia snorted. ”You're human. Well? Do you know how he feels about you?”

I gulped the cocktail without tasting it and the pleasant burn followed it down. The Bobrov brothers sure knew how to mix their drinks.

”I don't. Or... no. I'm not even sure if I want to know. I just want everything to stay how it is. I don't want to lose either of them. So maybe it would be for the best to just ignore it”, I put the glass down on the counter and buried my face into my hands.

Magnolia's hand touched my shoulder.

”I've known him since he came to Goodneighbor just over a year ago. When he helped us to track down my friend. I mean, I really liked him back then, too, but somehow it all began to change when John and I promised to help him find the missing girl. I didn't even realize it happening, suddenly I just want him to be there.”

I knew I was ranting, but it felt like something I needed to let out.

”You need a minute by yourself, hun? Want me to tell him that you went to rest for a bit?”

”...Thank you. Yeah. I think I'll head back to the clinic”, I nodded and heard her standing up.

After giving me a kiss on the cheek she left. I stood up, too, sighed and started making my way to Curie's clinic.

…

Nick lifted his brow when he saw Magnolia coming back alone. He was smoking a cigarette next to Takahashi's Power Noodles, clearly waiting for them, and his yellow eyes questioningly shone at her.

”Ree felt tired, so she went back to the clinic”, Magnolia explained as soon as she got close enough. ”So, detective... Enjoying the evening so far?”

Valentine smiled politely.

”It's been a real treat having you here. Diamond City is a lucky place to be able to hear such a true talent.”

Magnolia laughed, but was clearly genuinely happy for the compliment. Nick stubbed out the cigarette and watched the market, which was indeed a beautiful place by night. Specially today, when the party was still going on strong, and the neon lights were mixed with candles and lanterns.

”Was she, err, okay? When you left her?”

The singer glanced at Nick and for a brief moment her smile reminded of a fox.

”She was all right, hun. She just needed to rest. You're worried about her?”

”Of course. Hancock left her in my care.”

”Is that all?”

Nick turned his head to look at Magnolia, who was standing there with her arms crossed.

”I saw you two dancing, you know”, Magnolia winked. 

Nothing changed in Nick's face, but he averted his gaze back to the crowd.

”I have no idea what's that you're talking about”, he answered blankly and glanced up. ”Looks like it's gonna rain soon.”

Magnolia pulled a cigarette out of her purse, and Nick attentively took out his lighter and lit the smoke for her. She smiled with her eyes sparkling, and blew a thin line between her red lips.

Nick quickly looked away and had an uncomfortable feeling of having no place to escape from the dark-haired singer's amused gaze.

 


End file.
